This Could Be the Last
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: That haunting phrase that wouldn't disappear... .:SuzaLulu, very slight humor, one-shot:.


A/N: I do not know what inspired me this, but…Anyway, let's get it on with this fic! Please give me your most honest views about how this story is, and any areas of improvement. Feel free to tell me any mistakes that seem to be unbearable. I just want to improve my skills too.

Also, my first attempt at a Code Geass fic, so please be lenient. xD

0000000000

**This Could Be the Last**

0000000000

It was beautiful in the garden of the palace as butterflies fluttered by and some rested themselves on the colorful flowers that have just blossomed last month. Lelouch was again planting the seeds and taking care of them.

"Why is the Emperor doing such things when he has more important matters to attend to?" A voice behind the king spoke jokingly.

Lelouch turned around and saw his Knight, Suzaku standing there with Arthur in his hands.

The Emperor smiled and answered back as he turned back to planting, "Well, you can't expect me to be cooped up in that study and continue to read documents the whole day long."

Suzaku did not answer and continued to watch his king plant. Those meticulous hands which gently held those seeds and the eyes that seemed so absorbed in what he was doing were never a bore to watch. Those hands that were stained with soil seemed so dirty, yet it seemed like Lelouch didn't mind doing such work as long as the end result was beautiful.

Just like the Zero Requiem.

Suzaku dulled a little at this thought. He then suddenly spoke up, "How about we go for a horse-riding challenge, Your Majesty?"

Lelouch stopped for awhile and wanted to ask why, but just agreed and went to clean his hands.

00000

Lelouch got on his horse and said, "Why challenge me when you know that I will definitely win?"

"Well…" The Knight smiled sheepishly, realizing that he couldn't really say why. He just wanted to.

The other boy just sighed and said, "Well, then, let's go!"

They began, and only one thought went through Suzaku's head, _this could be the last_.

00000

Indeed, Lelouch won like he always did even when they were young. His magnificent white steed trotted around and eventually came to a halt, allowing Lelouch to dismount.

"Then, let's go for archery," Suzaku said as he pulled Lelouch towards the area where there were many targets set up and ready to use.

The Emperor was puzzled at Suzaku today. He was much too happy about everything and kept trying to get his king to do so many activities. He wasn't thinking of a work-out for Lelouch, was he?

"You know, Suzaku…I know I may not have the stamina or work-out often like you," he started as the brown-haired man turned over, "but surely I can do this work-out some other day…?"

There was silence for awhile and then Suzaku burst out laughing.

Now that startled the king and wondered why his knight was laughing so happily. And he just realized that this was probably the first time in so long that this man had laughed.

The laughter stopped and Suzaku answered, "No…it's just erm…Nah, it's nothing. You know, we probably can never do any of this anymore so…"

_This could be the last._

Lelouch thought he spotted a look of pain flash in Suzaku's eyes, but shrugged it off as the man just smiled and handed him his bow.

00000

The king stopped Suzaku before he could say anything, "You've been the one telling me what to do, now let me choose."

Suzaku had no choice. Lelouch is his king, after all.

They moved along the halls of the palace. The brown-haired man vaguely wondered what activity could be done in the palace. There were only rooms available…

He promptly flushed at the thought, and tried to shake it off.

They came to two huge oak doors that looked nothing like a bedroom. Suzaku almost breathed a sigh of relief.

But the Lancelot pilot only just realized, as the doors opened, that it was the royal kitchen.

Some maids rushed in and out, as the chefs prepared delicious food. They, however, did not fail to bow to their king and knight.

"Can we help you, Your Majesty?" The chef said as he bowed low.

"It's alright. Do whatever you have to. We're just…doing our own stuff…" Lelouch said as he went to an unoccupied station.

"Today, Suzaku, we're going to learn how to cook the simplest types of food that you've probably never learnt."

"Well, unlike you, Your Majesty, I have never had hands like yours to be able to plant and cook well," said Suzaku as he got himself an apron.

Lelouch looked at his knight, still very ridiculous in an apron. "You're really going to do it."

It was a statement which Suzaku nodded at. After all…

_This could be the last_.

00000

"So, what is on your mind?" Lelouch asked Suzaku as they entered the king's chamber.

The Japanese only smiled bitterly and said, "You read me like a book."

The Britannian stood and waited for a response.

But nothing came, except for a swift movement and a little peck on his lips. He didn't see that one coming from his knight. He felt himself pulled into the arms of his knight, like a protective shield.

There was still the deafening silence between them as they stayed this way.

Suzaku was the first to break apart.

"This could be the last," he said, looking straight into the eyes of his king. The Emperor just smiled.

00000

The sword was plunged right into his friend, his enemy, his king, his everything.

_This could be the last_.

"You will no longer be able to live as Kururugi Suzaku," those words left the king's mouth slowly.

_This could be the last._

"You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world…eternally…" The voice was growing weaker.

_This could be the last._

Those cruel words that continued to haunt him for so long finally could end themselves.

"I accept…that Geass…" The never-ending tears streamed down his face.

_This…would be the last._

0000000000

A/N: Okay, I don't know what that was about, so don't ask me! Hope you've enjoyed this short one.


End file.
